


Of Course Knot!

by MellytheHun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Knotting, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: do you know how tyler hoech always blushes and hides his face when someone asks something personal, Like kissing, Or when he hears something remotely sexual? So, could you write a blushing, nervous derek in this situation? Or any situation at all. Just some blushing!derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course Knot!

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles starts innocuously.

“Mm?”

Derek’s back is facing Stiles. He’s looking down into the pot of boiling water where he’s stirring pasta; the kitchen is filled with the scent of steamed broccoli.

Stiles is inwardly gloating over how close he and Derek have become. Derek’s been so helpful with college applications and general advice-giving, Stiles is leaning a lot more towards more locally based schools.

He’s smiling at the back of Derek’s head, looking at the shine of Derek’s jet black hair, the slope of his broad shoulders. The small of Derek’s back is this gradual incline that Stiles’ eyes often get stuck in.

“Are knots real?”

Stiles is amazed — truly amazed — by how long Derek fumbles with the wooden spoon in order to not let it fall out of his grip.

The back of Derek’s neck is red.

“What.”

“Knots,” Stiles repeats, pulling his thumb out from between his lips where had been chewing on his nail, “Are knots real? Like the kind in penises - ”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek rushes, shoulders hunching nervously, “I know which knots you mean.”

Stiles grins, propping his chin up on his hand over the bar.

"They totally are, aren’t they?”

Stiles’ smile splits more widely as Derek turns his head over his shoulder, giving Stiles a glance at how red his face is.

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Aw, man,” Stiles complains, an obvious grin in his voice, “Come on, Derek. Bros disclose the operations and mechanics of their penises to each other all the time! Please?”

Derek’s back is visibly tense while he pours the steaming water and pasta into a strainer over the sink. He doesn’t answer, so Stiles stands up to come closer. He leans back on the kitchen island and crosses his arms over his chest, smirking at the shade of red coloring Derek’s neck.

“Derek,” He smirks, “I gotta know.”

“You don’t ‘gotta’ anything, Stiles,” He grumbles back.

Stiles taps his fingers against his upper arms while Derek mixes the pasta in a bowl. He turns around to get the broccoli, but realizes it’s behind Stiles. He looks up at Stiles from under his lashes and angry brows, his face pink and ear tips burning.

“You are so red,” Stiles smiles.

“It’s just the steam,” Derek mumbles, reaching behind Stiles to get the broccoli.

“So, they’re real, right?”

Derek twists back around so he’s no longer facing Stiles and Stiles carries on, “Have you ever used yours? Or do only Alphas have them? Can you pick and choose when it pops up, or does it happen every time? What does it feel like? Do they hurt? I feel like it would, does it? When do you learn you have a knot? Does it happen in adolescence? Oh, man, are they - ”

“Stiles,” Derek cuts in.

If Stiles were a good person, he would lay off Derek and drop the subject, because Derek’s shoulders are saying a lot more than his mouth is managing.

Stiles has never claimed to be a good person.

“I swear, it’s just my normal level or curiosity, Derek,” Stiles insists.

Both of them know that’s a lie, but Derek doesn’t call him out on it.

He turns around to face Stiles and Stiles strains every muscle in his face trying not to smile at how red Derek’s cheeks are.

“I - it’s,” Derek struggles for the words, scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere but in Stiles’ eyes, “It’s just…”

“Derek, have I offended your delicate sensibilities with my peen talk?”

Derek glowers at him and Stiles really wishes he could snap a photo of Derek, because it’s impossible to take his anger seriously when he looks like a blushing school girl.

“It’s a mate thing.”

Stiles’ brows spring up, “Oh, shit, for real? So, it only happens when you bang your mate?”

“No,” Derek murmurs, looking away again, “It… you make it happen when you want to mate someone.”

Stiles nods, “So, it’s like something you only do once?”

Derek scratches at the scruff under the turn of his jaw, unable to keep his hands still.

“I - not - uhm, not always. Just, when you choose your mate, you knot them and you can only knot them.”

“Ohhhh,” Stiles sings, “I get it. Have you used yours?”

Derek gives him a dry look, “No, of course not.”

“Ha!” Stiles exclaims, “Of course knot!”

Derek smacks his hand over his eyes and groans.

“Aw, come on, I’m so much fun,” Stiles grins.

Derek shakes his head, but Stiles can see the beginnings of a smile tickling the corners of Derek’s mouth.

“You aren’t. Now are we done?”

“Are you _kidding_?” Stiles exclaims, “Of course we aren’t! I have roughly five thousand other questions.”

Stiles swears he sees steam billowing out of Derek’s ears.

"You’re so cute, Derek,” He coos.

Derek thwacks him in the head with the wooden spoon as thanks.


End file.
